lostsagafandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes
Introduction So many Heroes to choose from! That’s right, with Lost Saga’s unique Hero system, Z8Games(NA) and previous publishers have over time released new heroes into the mix with unique skills and abilities to master. Different Heroes can be split into different categories depending on the nature of their abilities such as ranged attacks, melee attacks, special attacks, etc. There are also numerous 'Premium' heroes made up of characters from mangas/animes in Lost Saga. These heroes can only be bought with real money or won from chests unlike other hero types. Hero Categories Melee Attack Heroes *Shadow Assassin * Iron Knight * Viking Sven/Viking Raider * Savage Berserker * Wild Boxer/Boxing Champ * Blue Dragon Guan Yu/Tao Warrior * Kage Ninja * Grim Reaper * Taekwon Master * Victory Defender/Justice Defender * Smile Joker/Jester * Mighty Paladin/Grand Templar * Tiger/Wild Tiger * Death Knight * Saladin/Desert Blader * Samurai/Lost Samurai * Spartacus/Gladiator * Running Back * Zorro/Fencer * Pro Wrestler * Hawkeye * Lancer/Unicorn Lancer * Capoeira * Sun O Kong/Monkey King * Indian/Chieftain * Muaythai * Gatotkaca * Iljimae * Hong Gil Dong * V-Mechanic * Arthur * Zhao Yun * Card Magician * Michael * Barbarian * D'Artagnan * Graffiti Artist * Fire Imp/Doggaebi * Peter Pan/Sprite * Hwarang * Anubis * Demon Thief * Dragon Slayer * Nang In/Wanderer * Don Quixote Ranged Attack Heroes * Space Soldier/Space Trooper * Mega Agent * Treasure Hunter * Robin Hood * Army Footman/Infantryman * Western Gunman/Cowboy * Musketeer * Mafia/Mafia Boss * Devil Ranger * Desperado * Destroyer Magic Attack Heroes * Cyber Medic * Ice Mage * Shaman * Lightning Mage * Necromancer * Witch * Sorcerer Special Attack Heroes * Crazy Miner/Crazy Sapper * Captain Hook/Buccaneer * Heavy Crasher * Puppeteer * Rock Star * Werewolf * Phantom/Ghost * Dragon Rider * Cyborg * Project K/Virus Master * Alice Premium Heroes *Sol Badguy - Guilty Gear *Chaos Daliah - Chaos Online *Special Forces - Soldier Front *Jin Kisaragi - BlazBlue *Kung Fu Master - Great Merchant Online *Exorcist - Soul Guardians *Magic Lancer - Redstone *Priest - Priest *Ragna - BlazBlue *Baek Dong Soo - Musa Baek Dong Soo *Hazama - BlazBlue *Changchun - Changchun Online *May - Guilty Gear *Chaos Refud - Chaos Online *Rachel Alucard - BlazBlue *Iori Yagami - King of Fighters *Haohmaru - Samurai Shodown *Mai Shiranui - Fatal Fury/The King of Fighters *Yumira - The God of HighSchool *Kusanagi Kyo - The King of Fighters *Nakoruru - Samurai Shodown *Gatotkaca - Indonesia *Trinity - BlazBlue *Windrunner - Line Wind Runner *Kali - Dragon Nest *Jinmori - The God of Higschool *Hakumen - BlazBlue *Evy - Vindictus/Mabinogi Heroes *Sudden Attack - Sudden Attack Online *Son Tay Yang - BeyBlade *Kim Yun Seong - Trace/Webtoon *Assasin - Dragon Nest *Tarantula - Point Blank *Super Sonico - Eroge Borrowing Equipment “What? That’s my helmet!” When you or your enemies lose their HP or take a heavy blow, they will drop one of their equipment pieces for any player to pick up by walking over and pressing the ‘A’ key. By picking up an enemy’s equipment piece, you will gain all the upgrades and benefits that come with that equipment. Before picking up your enemy’s equipment to taunt them with, remember that by picking up whatever equipment piece they dropped, you’ll be replacing your own equipment for theirs and will lose any upgrades and benefits that you had on your equipment. Category:Lost saga wiki Category:Lost Saga Heroes